Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector having an aligning plate.
Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known a connector (lever fitting type connector) 301 shown in FIGS. 1 to 2B (see JP 2006-073330 A).
The connector 301 includes a female housing (female connector, female connector housing) 303, a male housing (male connector, male connector housing) 305, a moving plate 307, and a lever 309.
The moving plate 307 includes: a plate body 308 in which terminal insertion holes (insertion holes) 311 are formed; and a plurality of temporary locking portions 310 formed on the plate body 308 and temporarily locked to the female housing 303.
The temporary locking portions 310 are arranged on a plurality of straight lines which are orthogonal to a rotational axis of the lever 309 fitted in the female housing 303 such that the temporary locking portions 310 are positioned on both sides of the rotational axis.
The mounting of the male housing 305 and the moving plate 307 on the female housing 303 is performed as follows.
The moving plate 307 is set on the male housing 305. At this stage of operation, male terminal fittings (male terminals) 315 which project in the inside of a hood part 313 of the male housing 305 are respectively inserted into the terminal insertion holes 311 formed in the moving plate 307 in a corresponding manner.
Next, joining surfaces of the female housing 303 and the male housing 305 are brought into contact with each other, and are temporarily locked to each other by the temporary locking portions 310. Then, the lever 309 is inserted into the lever insertion hole 317 from a female housing 303 side with a distal end side inserted first. At this stage of operation, the lever 309 is temporarily locked to the female housing 303.
Next, by rotating operating portions 319, 321 of the temporarily locked lever 309 in a counterclockwise direction, distal end portions of screw grooves 323, 325 accommodate engaging projections 329 of a lever engaging plate 327, and the female housing 303 and the male housing 305 are engaged with each other by fitting engagement by being pulled to each other.
Then, at the time of completion of fitting engagement between the female housing 303 and the male housing 305, as shown in FIG. 2A, a locking projection 333 of a repulsive member 331 arranged on a side of the lever insertion hole 317 formed in the female housing 303 is locked to a distal end portion of the temporary locking member 335 of the moving plate 307 thus holding the moving plate 307. At the same time, as shown in FIG. 2B, a locking projection 339 formed in a projecting manner on a repulsive member 337 formed on an outer side wall of the fitting portion of the female housing 303 locks a distal end portion of the temporary locking member 341 of the moving plate 307 thus holding the moving plate 307.
Conventionally, there has been also known a connector (a connector equipped with an aligning plate) 351 shown in FIGS. 3 to 5 (see JP 2009-187865 A).
The connector 351 equipped with an aligning plate includes a connector housing (male connector) 353 having a fitting space 355, and an aligning plate 359 movably arranged in the fitting space 355 and positioning a male terminal 357 at a prescribed position. In the inside of the connector housing 353, a temporary locking hook 367 which holds a plate portion 365 of the aligning plate 359 formed of an arm portion 361 and a projecting portion 363 at a temporary locking position is mounted. An indentation 369 formed on a surface of the plate portion 365 as a result of the plate portion 365 being forcibly pressed to a depth side of the fitting space 355 by a hand of an operator or a connector other than a fitting counterpart is brought into pressure contact with the projecting portion 363 and hence, a contact portion N which is in contact with an inner surface of the indentation 369 is formed where a vector P2 which pulls the arm portion 361 toward the inside of the fitting space is generated.
Further, as a connector having an aligning plate, conventionally, there has been known a connector described in JP 2000-195610 A.